


The Swinging Fancy

by yatings



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatings/pseuds/yatings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashback of kiddie Scott, Stiles and Lydia at Stiles' 8th birthday party. Mama McCall and Mama Stilinski appearances. Then it zips forward to sort of post-canon to the most recent episode; 03x11 "Alpha Pact".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swinging Fancy

The birthday boy flattened the juice box in a few stomps, earning a high-pitched “Cool!” from his best friend. Stiles Stilinski gave a boyish grin and kicked up a cloud of dirt with his brand-new pair of bright green Converse All-Stars just as an exasperated huff sounded behind the boys. Claudia Stilinski was giving her son a look of playful reproach and turned back to Melissa McCall.  


“He always does this, Mel. Every single pair of shoes has to be christened with a good 'ol pile of dirt.”  


“Boys,” Melissa rolled her eyes and ruffled her son's dark hair with a fond smile. “Scott's the same way, but he's more of a puddle-kind of kid.”  


“Mom!” Scott protested, ducking out from her touch and nearly tripped over himself in the process.  


“Hey Mom, can I go play now?” Stiles piped up, tugging at her plaid sleeve. The boys had been itching to continue their game of kickball while a few of the girls had made up some games on the jungle gym. Both of the supervising mothers had stressed to all the kids that they should wait at least fifteen minutes after they ate the snacks before they went back onto the playground. And surprisingly enough, all ten of the guests abided by the request. Samantha Watts, Bradley Durst, Cory Steel, Patrick Allman, Carla Weston, Whitney Goetz, Ray Thompson, Eric Nyberg and Lydia Martin were some of the kids from Scott and Stiles' class that showed up to the park with their parents dragging them by one hand, holding brightly colored gifts in the other.  


“Of _course_ , honey.” Mrs. Stilinski placed a loud and exaggerated kiss across her eight-year old's forehead, much to his own embarrassment and watched him skitter away with sparkle in her eye.  


“Me too?” The McCall boy asked his mother with a shy and hopeful beam. Melissa pulled her son close and tilted her head.  


“Aw, don'tcha want to hang out with your fun and cool mom?” She teased. Scott furrowed his brow. 

“Mo- _om!_ ” He struggled to release himself from her grasp until the woman finally relented with a laugh.  


“ _Yes,_ yes, have fun kiddo,”  


“Thanks!!!” The dark-haired boy grinned at last. The two best friends ran off towards the jungle gym just as Melissa shook off a cold water bottle, sweating from the heat.  


"Yep,” She took a long and refreshing drink, pausing right before she looked her long-time friend in the eye. “There's going to be so much more of that when they get older.” The two women laughed and watched their sons and the other kids run and play.

The young McCall boy had nearly rammed straight into Stiles' back and frowned, confused.  
“What was that?” He demanded, giving the reedy boy a light push. Instead of speaking, Stiles raised his arm to point at something in the near distance and continued to stare, frozen in his place. Following his friend's gaze, Scott instantly understood and found himself frozen as well.  


The two young boys' eyes were glued to the girl all by her lonesome, swinging on one of the wooden swings. Her wavy, strawberry blonde locks were flying around her face as she swung to and fro; her sparkly golden ankle boots shimmered like the sun and the two boys couldn't have imagined a more perfect scene in their dizziest daydreams.  


Lydia Martin was an angel.  


“I can't believe my mom invited her.” Stiles muttered under his breath. “How am I supposed to win a game of kickball with her here?”  


“How am _I_ supposed to go up against Ray for tetherball when she's got no one to play with?” Scott retorted. That seemed to snap Stiles out of it as he turned to his friend with an incredulous look.  


“Are you going to go play with her?”  


Shocked and embarrassed to be put on the spot, Scott shook his head almost immediately and gave Stiles a shove towards the swing set. “No, _you!_ ”  


The young Stilinski's cheeks flushed pink and he shook his head. “It was your idea! You play with her!” Stiles pushed his friend back and ducked his head.  


Biting the inside of his cheek, Scott snuck a peek back at Lydia and his eyes widened. “No way! Stiles, it's your birthday party, she's _your guest!_ ”  


“That's-I-You stink at tetherball anyway! You should ask her to play two-square or somethin'!”  


“Two-square is lame. Go invite her to play kickball with us!”  


“ _Scotty!_ ”  


“STILES!”  


The two boys were whisper-shouting at one another for a few more moments before the pressure finally got to Stiles.  
“I-I gotta go potty,” He blurted out and before Scott could do or say anything else, the Stilinski boy took off in the opposite direction for the restrooms. The young McCall slowly turned back to the playground and his dark eyes zeroed in on Lydia, who was still swinging happily without a care in the world.  


 _Maybe I should just go play tetherball._ He thought and just as he glanced at the court, Scott realized that Ray had already gone off to the field where the others had started a new game of kickball. The girls had finally joined in and that left Lydia on the swings and Scott still awkwardly standing there. Rocking back on his heels nervously, he sucked in a deep breath and quietly counted down from ten. He decided that by the time he reached one, he absolutely had to have joined Lydia on the swing set.  


“Ten,” Scott murmured, taking a long and slow stride forward, throwing a glance back towards the restrooms to see if Stiles was coming back. Nope.  


“Nine,” He took another step, this time it was faster and before he knew it, he was halfway there and running out of numbers before his pace sped up to a normal walk. Not entirely sure what he was doing, Scott stepped over the log ––that served as barrier between grass and sand–– and nearly stopped walking when he realized that Lydia had stopped swinging. The girl was barely swaying to and fro, wearing a curious expression when the McCall boy sucked in a quick breath and waved. She waved back.  


“M-mind if I join you?” Scott asked quietly, mustering up all he could with a friendly smile.  


“I don't own the swings, you know,” She answered, kicking off a mound of sand to continue swinging. When Scott didn't respond right away, a smile broke across Lydia's face. “Yes. You can swing, too, Scott.”  
And somehow, just like that, the dark-haired boy relaxed –– walking up to the available swing hanging beside the strawberry blonde-haired girl and settling into the wooden seat. 

•••

Eyeing the front door of the animal clinic gave Scott some pause as a wave of indescribable emotion washed over him. He squeezed his eyes shut and unwillingly saw the painful images spurred from his own imagination play behind his eyelids. The idea of Allison being held under by Isaac, Isaac of all people –– Scott felt almost nauseous from even thinking it. How she could have any emotional connection to someone that wasn't himself, her father or even Lydia was difficult from him to wrap his head around. Or maybe it was because he didn't want to understand. The world around him seemed to spin and his teeth were clenched so hard and tight that when something soft and warm made contact with his forearm, his jaw practically buzzed when he finally relaxed in surprise. 

“You okay?” A familiar female voice murmured. It was until a smaller hand wrapped around his own did Scott realize that his hand was curled into a strained fist. Opening his eyes, he drew in a deep breath, forcing himself to continue to do so until his breathing was finally even. Lydia was standing with him, having appeared out of nowhere; his near-emotional break had distracted Scott from her approach.  


“Scott?” She tried again, letting her hand fall to her side. “How...are you doing?”  


“Fine, I'm doing fine.” He answered, almost shocked that his voice was as steady as it was. “It doesn't bother me, really.” If he said it enough times, perhaps he could convince himself that it truly didn't bother him. Couldn't Scott try?  


“If that was you fooling yourself,” Lydia seemed to read his mind and gave a shrug. “Well, good for you. I , for one, can see right through your little charade. Which is a translation of how I can tell that you're _so_ not okay with it.”  


“Allison and I aren't together anymore,” Scott backed himself against Stiles' Jeep and tilted his head back up to look into the sky. Pressing his lips together, he shrugged. “She can have a connection to other people.”  


“Oh _come on,_ ” The strawberry blonde crossed her arms and shifted her weight from foot to foot impatiently. “That's totally irrelevant. You feel like crap, admit it, McCall. The guy you recently got all buddy-buddy with is getting all buddy-buddy with your ex, my best friend. You are not B.S.ing this on me.”  


“So what, Lydia?” Scott retorted, irritation coloring his bold features. “That doesn't change anything! It doesn't matter how I feel, does it? There's nothing I can do about this! I won't stand in anyone's way.” His voice slowly turned to one of resignation by the time he finished speaking and she bit her bottom lip, seeming to make an internally hasty decision. Sighing, Lydia walked up to Stiles' Jeep, turned around and leaned against the back, mirroring Scott. She observed the darkening sky for a long moment before she finally spoke up.  


“You're some kind of alpha now, right?”  


“I don't––”  


“Doctor Deaton said something about how...how a True Alpha is just a werewolf who earns it –– someone who rises up to the occasion and doesn't back down from the challenge.” Lydia began slowly, still seeming to piece the right words to say in her head before they bursted out of her in a torrent. “The other night back at the-the Suicide Motel, when you were saying all those things about way back when you and Stiles weren't popular or good at anything or whatever? You were wrong.”  


Scott furrowed his brows and gave her a puzzled look. “What are you talking about?”  


She stared back, and clasped her fingers together, eyeing them intently as she continued. “Well...” Screwing up her face in utter concentration, several beats of silence passed between the two when a small smile crossed her face, softening her features. The girl looked Scott in the eye hesitantly before she finally inhaled a cleansing breath. “Okay. So remember in the second grade when you and Stiles had those obnoxiously adorable crushes on me?” Lydia didn't wait for Scott to respond. “Remember Stiles' birthday party at the park? And you were totally nervous, but you gathered the courage to swing with me even though I was a complete loner?”  


The werewolf was giving her a clueless look. “I...guess?”  


“My _point_ is:” She sighed, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. “You've been brave for a long time, Scott. Longer than you give yourself credit for. You faced your fears quicker than you thought you could. There are going to be some people who are going to majorly screw things up for you, but you're the kind of guy who can find a different and better way to move forward.” Lydia paused, seemed to debate something for a moment and leaned her temple against Scott's shoulder, looping her arm around his elbow. “You're a strong person, Scott. Way stronger than you know. Always have been. If you're capable of leading a pack of werewolves, you can totally ignore whatever is or isn't going on with those two.”  


Something about the way she said it turned the corners of his lips upwards. He leaned more comfortably against the Jeep and rested his cheek against Lydia's hair.  


“Thank you,” Scott responded, not knowing what else to say. The fact that Lydia remembered that one day all those years ago surprised him and seemed to help significantly. “I can't believe you knew we had a crush on you,” he added in disbelief. “I mean, Stiles was pretty obvious, but me? Seriously?”  


“Please,” The girl scoffed, rolled her eyes. “I didn't really notice it at first, but looking back? I must have been pretty oblivious. Anyway, it was definitely something you clearly grew out of and something Stiles...”  


Scott's smile grew and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. With her leaning against his side, he couldn't quite place how or why, but it was comfortable. The two of them. After all the growing apart that the two had achieved, the dark-haired boy was slightly taken off-guard that she could still see right through him. Clearing his throat, Scott gave a short laugh. “Stiles is his own story.”  


Lydia pursed her lips and nodded slowly. “Agreed.”  


“By the way, you weren't so right about everything.”  


“What do you mean?”  


“I mean...who says I ever grew out of it?”  


Lydia pulled away and gave him a playful shove. “In your dreams, McCall.”  


Grinning from ear-to-ear for the first time in days, Scott followed the strawberry blonde girl towards the main entrance to the animal clinic, calling after her teasingly: “That's where I'll see you, Martin.”

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was on my mind for about a week and all of a sudden, the Lydia, Scott and Stiles feels were attacking me. So I wrote this in one sitting, late at night before I had actually watched the episode. That being said, if some of the post-canon stuff seems a little off, my bad! I was kind of going off of what I already knew happened in the new episode, but it's pretty generalized so hopefully it's all right! I hope you guys like it!!
> 
> Edit:// HAHAH I finished the episode and woops; no actual time for the Scott/Lydia convo to happen but let's pretend!!!!


End file.
